


Let Me Help

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Amilyn arrives at the Resistance, prepared to assist Leia in any way she can.Starting with stress relief.





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/gifts).



“This isn’t quite what I expected when you told me you were arriving today to help,” Leia said, sitting still as Amilyn gently combed through her hair.

“You don’t find this helpful?”

Leia closed her eyes. “I didn’t say that.”

Amilyn chuckled softly, replacing the comb with her fingers once all the knots had been worked out, stroking through and massaging her fingers at Leia’s temples. “Of course I will be more than happy to lend my expertise and support in other ways, but there are many ways of helping. I thought you might need this.”

“You always know better than me what I need, I think.”

“Well, you never were much good at looking after yourself.”

“That’s what I have you for, isn’t it?”

The smile in Amilyn’s tone was very evident. “I like to think we’re good for each other.”

Given the long years of their partnership, Leia was inclined to agree. Sometimes she thought no one knew her better than Amilyn, not Luke, not Han. Amilyn had been there since the beginning, when Leia had been so very young and foolish.

Amilyn had been there for Leia’s first loss, and for so many after.

Leia was dimly aware that she was making a rather embarrassing contented humming sound as Amilyn continued to stroke her hair, running her long fingers through it, then moving up and rubbing her scalp. Amilyn leaned in to press her cheek against Leia’s, suggesting, “I think now you should let me take you to your bed and I can help you there.”

Leia laughed. “I know you don’t expect me to object.”

“No,” Amilyn agreed. “I don’t.” She moved gracefully to her feet, holding out her hands for Leia to take, and then they both crossed the room to Leia’s bed. It was a bit saggy and lumpy, much like most of the beds they had shared during the Rebellion, and there was something reassuring about that.

There was something reassuring, too, about the familiarity with which Amilyn touched her, the ease of it. She had no need of shyness when Amilyn undressed her, because Amilyn knew every inch of her, loved her even though she was no longer that glowing teenager on Alderaan, but instead a woman long, hard years past her youth.

Amilyn kissed the no longer perfectly flat plane of her belly, as if sensing the direction of Leia’s thoughts. Leia smoothed her hands over Amilyn’s bright hair, currently a particularly pleasing shade of blue that matched her eyes.

She took one hand to wave it mid-air, causing one sleeve to slide down Amilyn’s slim shoulder. Amilyn arched an eyebrow and Leia laughed. She waved her hand again and the dress slid off Amilyn’s other shoulder.

“I’ve always liked that trick,” Amilyn admitted, and undressed the rest of the way unaided.

“Me, too,” Leia said, and acknowledged only to herself that she liked the sight of Amilyn’s bare skin even better.

Amilyn knelt to either side of Leia’s hips on the bed, kissing her sweetly. Leia rested her hands on Amilyn’s back, happy and grateful beyond words that Amilyn had come, that she wouldn’t have to do this alone, not any of it.

It had never truly been in question; Leia had known Amilyn would support the Resistance, had known even before she expressed her intentions. It was nevertheless wondrous to have her here on D’Qar.

She wouldn’t always be. Leia knew she would need Amilyn to maintain her ties with the New Republic Navy, and that meant that she would likely not spend much time on base. For now, though, she was here, and Leia would savor every minute.

“You’re in your head too much,” Amilyn murmured, nuzzling Leia’s cheek. “Let me help you.”

She disappeared for a moment, retrieving something from her belongings, then settled on the bed again. Amilyn stretched one of Leia’s arms out, pressing kisses along the inside of her elbow, over her forearm, until she paused to reveal a thin length of fabric which she used to tie Leia’s wrist to the head of the bed.

As Amilyn proceeded to mirror her actions with Leia’s other arm, Leia said, “This will get me out of my head?”

Amilyn nodded serenely. “Let me do the thinking. You can just feel.”

It was perhaps mildly concerning how appealing that sounded, but then it was Amilyn, and Leia would trust her with anything. “I can’t feel you,” she complained, tugging her wrists against the ties, and Amilyn only smiled.

“You will when I want you to. Now, hush and relax.”

Leia didn’t exactly hush; in fact, she found it close to impossible with the way Amilyn was touching her, mouthing her breasts, teasing the insides of her thighs with her teeth, smoothing her hands over every bit of skin, but Amilyn seemed very content with the level of noise Leia was producing, quiet sighs and moans and the exhale of Amilyn’s name. Amilyn rolled their hips together, sliding her fingers between them, and then slid down to use her mouth.

By the third orgasm Leia had absolutely forgotten entirely how to think.

Amilyn had never looked more pleased.


End file.
